


How to Earn Your Mother's Respect

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [72]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Religious Conflict, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't begrudge her mother's desire for spiritual closure, but wishes she'd had more time to prepare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Earn Your Mother's Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 24 June 2016  
> Word Count: 224  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Simone + Goodbye  
> Summary: She doesn't begrudge her mother's desire for spiritual closure, but wishes she'd had more time to prepare.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene in episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ever since I saw the scene with the Yoruba priest, I've been pissed off at Mama Baptiste for taking it upon herself to just destroy all of Kelly's things. See, I maintain that the apartment is _Simone's_ , and Mama Baptiste lives there with her, not the other way around. So by doing this technically without permission, she took some of Simone's autonomy and control over her own home. She disrespected Simone and her connection with her sister. That has been a huge issue with me. But I also maintain that several of the art pieces in the apartment are either Kelly's work or things Kelly purchased for Simone, so not everything was destroyed, notebook notwithstanding.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's not that she begrudges her mother for hiring the Yoruba priest. She actually understands why it was done, if only in hindsight. It's a bone of contention because of how abrupt it was in the first place; because of how it makes Simone feel like her mother doesn't see her as an adult, but as a child with no say in what goes on in her own home. If this happened in her mother's home, that would be different. But this is her apartment, the one she's maintained for several years now. It doesn't matter that her mother now lives with her, it's _her_ apartment and _her_ choice to have the place cleansed or not.

But trying to explain that to her mother is like talking to a brick wall. The priest no more than leaves the apartment and she is tearing through the smoldering remains of Kelly's possessions. Actually, she waits for her mother to go lie down to recover before she does it. She doesn't need to be lectured on being disrespectful at this point. Disappointed that nothing but the notebook survived, she sighs and hopes that there are a few of Kelly's things still hidden in her own room. And then she's out the door to Damien's place. Maybe he has the answers that she and Amani can't figure out.


End file.
